


100 things #19 (Defying Gravity - 1997 Movie)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [19]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 things #19 (Defying Gravity - 1997 Movie)

It was the whimpering that woke Griff. Whimpering followed closely by the restless movement of arms and legs that almost pushed him off the bed. Tamping down his panic he carefully gathered Pete in his arms and held him, making soothing circles on his back and telling him over and over that he was safe. It wasn't long, less than ten minutes, before Pete relaxed then snuggled closer before settling into a deeper sleep. They were making progress. The nightmares came with less frequency and intensity then they had after Pete had regained consciousness. It had been a long year for both of them, filled with classes, counseling, physical therapy, and learning how to make their relationship work. Somehow, though, they had gotten through it coming out on the far side happy, healthy and deeply in love.


End file.
